Christmas Surprise
by Lil Bre
Summary: I'm soo sorry for it not coming up sooner! Tyson decided to throw a party with everyone invited, which brings in a little surprise D KM


I'm actually having a one-shot ficcy? WOW! And it's a holiday fic, too ^_^  
  
Kai: Must you write all the time? You have an idea of a story every single day! Do you even have a life?!  
  
Of course I have a life! I play on a softball team, I duel and beybattle my brother and cousins (And beat I might add), I go to the movies and junk like that ^_^ I just think too much.  
  
Max: Didn't you mom tell you to never think again?  
  
... Maybe... just do the disclaimer.  
  
Max: OKAY! Lil Bre doesn't own anything but her fishes, socks, and baseball bat ^_^  
  
I'm gonna fight me those folks who used those poor puppies for target practice _O  
  
Christmas Surprise By: Me (Hehehe)  
  
It was a snowy day in December. 2 days away from Christmas. The Bladebreakers were outside a the park talking and just hanging out.  
  
"Hey guys, guess what!" Tyson said. "My grandpa said that I'm able to have a party tonight at our place. Are you guys able to come? Everyone else said they'd be there."  
  
"I guess I can go," Rei answered.  
  
"I'll come," Kenny replied.  
  
"Is there gonna be food this time?" Max asked. "Last time you said that there was food and when everyone came over, you ate it all!"  
  
"They'll be food this time," Tyson sweatdropped, "I'll try not to eat it all this time." Tyson then turned to the only one who didn't answer, Kai. "Hey, are you going to come tonight, Kai? You didn't answer."  
  
"Nope," he said simply.  
  
"Aw com'on! Please?"  
  
"No," he said it more sternly and coldly.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No." They then both walked off in the distant still arguing.  
  
"Will they EVER stop arguing about the most stupidest things?" Rei sweatdropped.  
  
"Nope," Max and Kenny replied.  
  
Meanwhile, back where Tyson and Kai were, they were still arguing about Kai coming to the party tonight.  
  
"Com'on, you know you wanna go," Tyson persuaded.  
  
"Hm... Let me think about that... uh... No," Kai replied sarcastically continuing to walk away from Tyson.  
  
"You know, SHE is gonna be there," Tyson said rather coolly giving off a devilish grin.  
  
"... Must you ALWAYS bring her up for me to do these things?" Kai asked frustrated. "She hasn't come to every other thing you made me do."  
  
"She's coming this time, I promise!" Tyson assured.  
  
"... I'll come."  
  
"Alright! The party starts at six! Believe me, you won't regret it!" Tyson then left the Dranzer tamer to walk in the other direction to his home.  
  
~*~That Night at the Party~*~  
  
Everyone was having a good time at Tyson's party, except for Kai who was leaning against the wall watching everyone dance and have fun.  
  
'Why did I even bother to come?' Kai thought sullenly. He then got up and walked outside and decided to walk sit on the back porch.  
  
"Why are you outside, Kai?" Hilary asked coming outside to check up on him.  
  
"I don't need to be inside that party," Kai answered.  
  
"Then why did you come?" she asked sitting next to him.  
  
"I dunno, Tyson said that someone would be here."  
  
"Well, I dunno who you're waiting for, but I know someone who is waiting for YOU," Hilary said before getting up. "She's been wanting to dance with you all night."  
  
"Who?" Kai asked curiously.  
  
"You'll find out if you come back in." With those last words, Hilary walked back inside and closed the door. He then followed Hilary back to the party and leaned back in the exact same place he was before.  
  
Mariah was at the other side of the room when Hilary walked over to her and gave her a smile. "Why are you so happy?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I'm just here to tell you that Kai's over there and that there is only one more song left," Hilary said still smiling. "Maybe you can go and ask him to dance or he might ask you to dance if you go over there to him."  
  
"I can't. He might refuse of he might not ask me," Mariah said blushing a little bit.  
  
"Oh com'on! Just walk over there and make a light conversation. And make it quick, before the last song comes on," Hilary said pushing Mariah toward Kai's direction. They soon then literally bumped into Kai.  
  
"Uh, hey Kai," Mariah said blushing.  
  
"Hey," Kai answered not looking at the pink-haired teen. They kept silent until the DJ, who was Tyson, announced that the last song was going to be played. 'Okay Kai,' he thought to himself, 'this is your last chance to actually say something to her, so you minus well ask her.' He then turned to Mariah with his head down and asked, "Um, if it won't be much trouble, would you like to dance the last dance with me?"  
  
Mariah stared at him for a few seconds and gave him a warm smile. "Sure Kai, I'd love to." They both then walked to the dance floor and started to dance to 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas'.  
  
"You know, Kai, I'm actually having a good time dancing with you, even though it's the last song of the night," Mariah said resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Really?" Kai asked blushing a little (Tyson: Imagine that! The great Kai Hiwatari blushing! LB: Shove it Tyson Granger!). "I enjoyed it, too." They soon then got so close that they were able to feel each other's breath when it was released from their mouths. Then they shared the most passionate kiss ever, which lasted for 2 minutes when a bright light flashed in their eyes in a quick second.  
  
"A picture is worth a thousand words," Tyson smiled pulling the Polaroid out of the camera and started shaking it, "but this is worth a million!" He ran off. "I'm shaking it like a Polaroid picture!"  
  
Mariah blinked a few times while Kai was giving Tyson a low growl. "That was kinda of unexpected..." Mariah whispered.  
  
"What was?" Kai asked in curiosity. "The kiss or the picture?"  
  
"Both," she replied hugging the dual colored teen, "but I like the kiss the best." They then looked at each other again and gave each other another passionate kiss. "I love you Kai."  
  
"I loved you since the tournament in Russia," Kai admitted holding on to Mariah. "Do you wanna go to this new cafe since the party's over?"  
  
"Sure, I loved to." They left the party with Tyson still shaking the picture to Andre 3000's song 'Hey Ya'.  
  
__________________  
  
::sniff:: I'm sooo sorry ;o; I'm super sorry for making this story a week and a day too late... There were parties and the gifts and the shopping and the...  
  
Max: Whoa, slow down! They'll forgive ya ^_^  
  
... ::glares at Max:: How the heck can u be so perky?!?!?!  
  
Max: SUGAR AND COFFEE!!!!  
  
... Whatever... Please review and have an After Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year ^_^ ::goes off and plays Beyblade VForce on her new Gamecube:: MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA! I BROKE KENNY'S BLADE :) 


End file.
